Fable: Path of the Dragon
by Flameheart561
Summary: Theresa has interfered in the course of fate, forever changing the fate of the Dragons Realms and all of Albion. Armed with only his courage and his father's teachings, Spyro is thrust into a world foreign to him. Watch as young Spyro grow as he ventures on to unfold his destiny as the savior of both worlds.
1. Destinies Altered

Welcome to Fable: Path of the Dragon, I hope you enjoy this story. Credit goes to TheDudeMan400 for mostly writing this story. PM him and tell him what you think about his writing and tell him about his repeated flaws. I wrote some parts of this story.

As you know I do not own the Legends of Spyro series or the Fable series, they belong to their respective owners.

* * *

I don't own anything If I did would I really be here. Spyro and Fable belong to there to their respective owners

Credit goes to TheDudeMan400 for writing the majority of this fanfiction.

Chapter 1: Destinys altered

Theresa of the Spire stood upon her Tattered Spire overlooking the multiverse using the power from energy stored in the very tower she stood on.

**I may be blind, but I can see worlds beyond this one, some time ago I was only been able glimpse whispers of branching possibilities and of other worlds, I could predict future yes, but the future is never set in stone, every decision has its consequence and it is the people who controls their own fate. But here on this Spire I can see all world every possibilities that could be made in perfect clarity.**

**Years ago a I met a man known as Lucian Fairfax griefed from the loss of his wife and daughter. I took pity on him and perhaps a twinge of sympathy, I presented him with the knowledge of the Spire and revealed to him that he may resurrect his family using the Spire's powers should he be able to rebuild it. He seemed to be a good man at first however he soon became madly obsessed by Spire, soon he began enslaved innocent people and force them to rebuild the spire.**

**In Albion's time of need, a Hero rose to challenge Lucien's madness, a Hero that embodied the three hero disciplines of Strength, Skill and Will. He recruited the aid of three other heroes: Hannah "Hammer" the Hero of Strength, Garth the Hero of Will and Reaver the Hero of Skill. Together they defeated the madman before he could fulfill his goals, or so we thought.**

**As Lucien took his final breaths he made a wish vengeful wish using the spire's energy sending him to a different realm known as the Dragon Realm. He struck a deal with a malevolent dragon known as Malefor the Dark Master, Malefor granted Lucien power in exchange for his knowledge of the Tattered Spire. A partnership was formed drastically altering the Dragon Realms destiny.**

**In the Year of the Dragon many awaited the birth of a dragon foretold by prophecies, unfortunately, Malefor caught wind of the prophecy and lashed out sending swarms of armies attempting to defy fate by destroying every dragon eggs.**

**Legions of the Dragon defenders were slaughtered and enslaved and nearly all eggs were destroyed except two. In desperate attempt to save the eggs, one of the elder dragons, the Fire Guardian Ignitus casted the egg into the river in hopes it would avoid Malefor's detection.**

A swirl of Will* enveloped Theresa and just like that she was gone from the Spire. Theresa reappeared near a river in the 'Dragon Realm,' spotting the purple dragon egg floating down the river alone the eggs must have gotten separated. Scooping the egg in its large mushroom cap basket out of the river, she smirked with her all knowing smile and disappeared along with egg, leaving no trace of her presence.

* * *

"Rahh!" a war cry rang out as Sparrow slashed a bandit in two straight down the middle with Judge's Steel before ramming it into another bandit as they attempt to flank behind him.

Bullets fired from a gunner panged offed his Golden Knothole Knight Armor, quickly charging will energy through his hands Sparrow blasted the enemy with a devastating lightning blast.

Within his peripheral vision he spotted a bandit mage charging up its own spell, Sparrow brought out his heavy crossbow the Rammer and shot a bolt right between the mage's eyes.

Waves of bandits and mercenary surrounded him trying to use their superior numbers against him drawing in a deep breath he condensed his will energy, he unleashed a wave of inferno blasting the the bandits back charred black and dead.

Sparrow smirked looking at his handy work dealing with criminal scum that plagued society before beginning to head back to Bowerstone. He had begun to noticed that more and more bandits have been appearing lately. Sparrow wasn't worry though, he was a renowned hero, the richest man in Albion and its unofficial King, as he owned every piece of property in Albion. He had fame, fortune, more land than cared to remember, and his most cherished possession his family.

His family was killed by Lucien in order to spite him, he had watched that man kill his sister and then his family

He was allowed one wish at the Spire when he avenged his family by kill Lucien, a wish of Sacrifice, Love or Wealth. Wealth was immediately spurned he had cared little for material wealth and he was already the wealthy enough as it was; his hardest choice was between either choosing Love or Sacrifice.

He could bring back his family to life but sacrifice the countless thousands of innocent souls used to make the tower or he could revive those who died making the Spire but his family forever out of his grasps. For first time in his life he was selfish he knew that the needs of many outweighed the needs of few, but he refused to allow Lucien take away the one thing that mattered more to him than anything in the world. He used his wish to bring back his family.

It has been a several years now since that wish and it has been many years since those lives weighed heavily upon his conscience. Sparrow had long contemplated death by his own hand a means of retribution perhaps, but he could not bring himself to do it. Every time he attempted to his will to pull the trigger left him. Now Sparrow spends his days throwing himself into nearly endless battle dedicating himself to eliminate crime and evil that threatened Albion. Sparrow trudged through Bowerstone to report to the guards that the bandits have been dealt with.

* * *

"Here you go Mr. Lionheart, your reward for making Albion that much safer you've done so much Albion already, you even dealt all of the bounties already" Derek the Bowerstone sheriff laughed handing over the reward money.

"All in a day's work Derek." Sparrow said smiling giving himself a mental pat on the back "If anything pops up feel free to call me."

"Very well then Mr. Lionheart, but before you go a man named Murgo was looking for you something about a new shipment." Derek informed.

Sparrow bid Derek farewell and began to head towards the Dock to look for Murgo's caravan. Whenever Murgo had a new shipment of products it usually meant a new cursed item for him to cleanse, his two previous cursed items nearly lead him to his death, although it did feel good to set free the tormented spirits of cursed snowglobe and vanquishing the evil necromancer from the curse skull.

"Hey there Sparrow" Murgo greeted with a chuckle "You're here about the shipment right? Well my source has finally come through!" Murgo pulls out a package from his caravan "I have in my hands the item that offers visions of the future and it's – well, not quite what I was expecting. I was hoping for a nice crystal ball or some pretty cards, even a bucket of entrails would have been better than this. Here you can have it. I'll never be able to sell it to anyone else, and to tell you the truth it gives me the willies. And not the good kind." Murgo said handing Sparrow the package.

Murgo and Sparrow said their farewells and Sparrow retreated to office in Castle Fairfax. Opening the package wonder what cursed item it is this time. What was in the package made his blood run cold inside was a Model the Spire. He had spent ten year trapped in the Spire he had seen good men die and innocents tortured and he had missed watching Logan grow up, he had never been able to be a part of the first ten years of his son's life. Sparrow closed his eyes and focused his will energy as he reluctantly activated the model. Feeling the familiar tug of teleportation Sparrow opened his eyes to come face to face his old mentor Theresa standing there in the center where he and Lucien once stood.

Then Theresa spoke, **Here you are again. You knew you'd returned here one day, did you not?** Regrettably he had known, he had always known, almost everything he did it revolved around the Tattered Spire. What he wanted to know was why she was here of all places, did have something to do with the spire?

Apparently Theresa could read him like an open book she always had, **I know what your question is. Yes, the Spire had a gift for me too. The future has always whispered to me, and I have followed its sound blindly. But now I can see all possible futures. There are many threads - too many to count. Yet there are moments when they all converge, events that cannot be avoided. Futures which must be for fulfilled. It is time I showed you one such future**. Theresa then held out her hand, **Take my hand, one last time**.

The future and unavoidable one, he was rather reluctant to take her hand, what future could it possibly be? One of destruction or a one of peace. Hesitantly he grasps her hand and visions began to flood his mind.

A vision show himself only older, dressed in fine gold embroidered red robes and golden crown circling his head. **It is many years from now. A king feels age weighing him down. And the responsibility of an entire Kingdom**.

Soon another vision a vision of soldiers saluting him as he marched by them. **These are his men. Loyal soldier who would die for him. Many already have on battlefields at home and in faraway lands. They would follow him wherever he leads**.

Another vision showed him a crowd of adoring people unlike the hero worship he saw everyday in his rabid fanbase ever since he became a renowned hero, he save something more akin of respect and loyalty in their eyes. **These are his people. Subjects who worship him. Who trust him to guide them, protect them and govern them**.

A final vision showed a decorated throne similar to the throne in Castle Fairfax, he could see Albion's emblem stitched in gold into the leather. **And this is his throne, Albion's seat of power, where he made countless decisions, delivered justice and led a nation**.

Sparrow tried to absorb the new revelation that was flooding his mind. A king? This was his destiny? He was destined to be a king out of all the things possible? He knew some people called him a king because of the properties in his possession but to be a true king? His thoughts were interrupted by Theresa.

**Yet none of this is the least important**. The vision faded away bring him back to reality, he surveyed his surroundings, no longer was he at the Tattered Spire. He was back in castle Fairfax with Theresa cradling a sleeping infant in her arms.

**This is the real future** Theresa said indicating to the child. **This child borned destined for greatness. A child whom the fate of not only Albion but the Dragon Realms as well. Sparrow raised an eyebrow at the mention of the Dragon realm.**

"The Dragon Realms?" Sparrow asked quizzingly

The Dragon Realms is a world beyond this one, a world without humans. It is a world where dragon roam as the dominant species. It is also the world where this youngling was born in. Theresa explained indicating the obviously human babe in her arms.

Sparrow was about to question it before Theresa answered without him even wording the question. **Do not let appearances fool you little Sparrow**. Theresa waved her hand over the infant sending pulses of will energy causing the child to take on a more draconic appearance.

The young hatching had purple scales and a golden yellow underbelly. Looking closely he could see small golden stubs which he could only assume to be horns and tiny yellow wing flaps on it's back. Sparrow stroke the small dragon gently feeling the scales as he brushed it.

Theresa waved her hands over the dragonling before it reverted to a human infant once more the infant's skin now silky smooth. **When you've been living as long as I have you'd pick up a thing two, I can cast illusions that affect even the physical plane of existence**. Theresa explained.

**I once took you in, trained and guided you to fulfill your destiny, now it is your turn to do the same. Guide him to his destiny**. Theresa said shifting the sleeping infant into Sparrows arms.

Feeling the shift, the babe's eyes fluttered open slowly adjusting to bright room, revealing a pair of bright amethyst eyes. Upon seeing his carrier he squealed and gurgled happily reaching out to sparrow pulling on his bearded face. "Ow wow wow wow! Hey stop that!" Sparrow cried out half heartedly. "Feisty little feller aren't you?"

**Farewell**** Sparrow, it time I took my leave**. Theresa said

"Will I ever see you again Theresa?" Sparrow asked

**I will return when boy is ready to fulfill his destiny but for meantime you must live your life, and prepare for what is to come. And remember Sparrow time is always repeating always in a spiral**. And with that Theresa disappeared without a trace.

"A Spiral..." Sparrow muttered meditating over Theresa's words then look down to tired infant slowly drifting to sleep again. "Sleep well Spyro... my son."

He then called Jasper his current butler over to him. "Is there anything you need sir, and forgive my asking but are holding baby?" Jasper asked

"Yes", Sparrowed replied, "I need you to call Alex and Logan, I'll explain later"

When his wife and son entered the room he revealed Spyro to them. "Logan, I want you to meet your new little brother Spyro. Do you want to hold him?" Sparrow asked. Logan nodded dumbly shocked at the revelation that he had brother.

"What is this all about Sparrow?" Alex questioned worried that her husband was having an affair.

Caressing his wife's hand he led her into a small corner into the room and whispered to her, "My love do you believe in fate..." and whatever happened from that point onwards they would face the future head on a family all four of them.


	2. Revelations

Hey our awesome viewers, we're back with another story. Again, this story was mostly done by TheDudeMan400. PM him about how you think about his writing and tell him about his repeated writing flaws. Happy reading guys.

* * *

Chapter 2: Revelations

Just as Destiny foretold Sparrow became the King of Albion but not without a price. It wasn't even a year before he gain custody of Spyro before tragedy struck, his wife Alex fell deathly ill with an unknown disease and passed away. Two following years later war broke out, the remaining commandants banded together forged an army of enslaved soldiers to avenge their fallen master. Sparrow and his eldest son Logan had dedicated the next half a decade, raising Spyro and defending Albion.

During the war Sparrow met two people whom became his greatest friends and comrades, Walter Beck and Captain Swift. Albion was in disarray and was in no shape or form to defend against the commandant's army, Sparrow had united Albion through strength, cunning and conviction under a single banner.

The people of Albion unanimously chose Sparrow to be King of Albion. Within a year Sparrow had led Albion to victory and vanquished Commandants and their army. Swift who had then been promoted to Major Swift now lead the army serving and protecting Albion from dangers at all times. Walter Beck retired from the Army became Sparrow's personal advisor helping Sparrow rule over Albion.

It has been five years since the War ended and Spyro is now thirteen years old. It was a new day in Albion. Jasper the family's loyal butler, as in the only one who didn't quit after several assassination attempts on his father life, gently shook Spyro awake. " It is time to rise my prince your 'Hero' training from Sir Walter will be beginning soon." Jasper informed.

"Alright I'm up I'm up!" Spyro yawned stretching his muscles

Spyro first walked into the bathroom located a few feet from his bedroom door and brushed his teeth. Then he resumes to exited the bathroom to see Jasper after he made Spyro's bed. "Very good sir, now if you follow me perhaps we can find some appropriate clothing for today's activities. Jasper said leading Spyro to the dresser.

Spyro chose his usual outfit which consists of a white long sleeved dress shirt with albion's symbol emblazoned on the back along with LionHeart family heraldry, a Lion Head stitched on the left breast. A pair of tan pants along with a pair leather shoes and gloves. It was a simple yet practical outfit. "Very good sir, I see you are dressed, I am to believe that Sir Walter is waiting for you down in the training room." Jaspers said before taking his leave while Spyro makes his way to the training room.

Spyro walked into the training room to see Walter was waiting patiently for him.

"It seems Jasper managed to pry you from bed I see." Walter laughed as he saw Spyro walked in. "Anyways let's begin shall we?"

Spyro pick up a dull training sword from the wooden rack near the wall and got into the proper stance.

"Fight!" Walter said signaling Spyro to attack him.

Spyro charged forward slashing wildly at Walter. Every slash Spyro delivered would be blocked or parried by Walter, although Walter was having some difficulty blocking most of Spyro attacks.

Walter blocked a few more of Spyro's strikes before sending a few swings of his own causing his young yet strong apprentice to be on the defensive.

Spyro could take Walter's blows with ease however he still has a hard time keeping up to the speed of the strikes. He then countered one of the strikes delivering a reversal causing his teacher to expose his back form his excess momentum.

Spyro tried strike a Walter's exposed back, key word being **tried**, Walter brought his sword behind him blocked spyro's attack.

"You forget that it was I was the one who taught you that move" Walter laughed

Walter came in with a sword thrust, Spyro dove under the blade and rolled around to his teacher's flank to begin a series of chain attacks forcing Walter to be on the defense once more.

While Walter was defending against Spyro's strikes he couldn't help but feel so proud of how far his young apprentice has progressed. Spyro was born with exceptional strength, this was something Walter knew personally from all the training sessions he had with Spyro. At first it wasn't as noticeable but as Spyro grew older his strength became more apparent.

Walter refocused his thoughts back to the sparring session with Spyro as he parried Spyro's attacks once more this time effectively disarming him.

"That's enough for today Spyro, why don't you take a breather, I believe your father wanted to see you, he's waiting for you in the dining hall." Walter said.

"Did my father say why?" Spyro asked.

"He didn't say, but he seemed rather... tensed". Walter replied.

Spyro picked up his training sword from the floor and placed back on the rack and departed for the dining hall.

"Father, i'm here" Spyro said as he enters into the dining hall, he could smell the scent of eggs and bacon amongst the various things that the chefs prepared. He had worked up quite the appetite after his training session with Walter. His father was sitting at the table waiting for him, the seat to the left of his father was Logan's seat but he was on expedition to Aurora. His father motioned Spyros to sit next to him, Spyro took his usual seat to the right of his father.

After quietly eating breakfast his father spoke up.

"Spyro we need to talk." Sparrow said with a grimace.

"About what dad?" Spyro asked, he was nervous he had never seen his father so serious ever since the war ended.

"Spyro remember when I told you, that you were adopted?" Sparrow asked, Spyro nodded in response. "I was hoping to put it off until you were older, but its seems time was shorter than I had expected it to." Sparrow said in a serious tone.

"Father what are you trying to say?" Spyro asked getting even more nervous.

"It was about time I told you about your heritage," Sparrow paused for a moment, "you came from a world beyond this one, an entirely different plane of existence, a realm where dragons ruled."

"Dragons? You mean to say that I'm a dragon?" Spyro said disbelievingly shock at what his father was saying, he thought his father was joking but his grim face said otherwise.

"Thirteen years ago, you were born in the year of the dragon, you were destined to save the realm from the from the Dark Master. You are the purple dragon, the dragon prophesied to defeat the darkness that cover the realm." Sparrow explained relaying what Theresa had told him.

"Why are you telling me this now? And how do you know this" Spyro asked

**Because I told him**, Spyro turned around to see Theresa step into the dining hall in front of him.

"Who are you!" Spyro asked tensed, he got into a defensive stance only to be eased by his father.

**I am Theresa, Seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have a greater destiny ahead of you**. Spyro turned to his father who had confirmed this with a nod of his head.

**Spyro, the Dragon Realms is in dire peril, you are needed there to vanquished the darkness that encompasses it. The Dragon Realms need you. You're their last hope.**

"But what about my life here? What if I'm not ready?" Spyro said his fears getting to him, he had always wanted to follow his father's footsteps and become a Hero, but now that the opportunity is here doubts starts to plague his mind.

"Spyro look at me," Sparrow said gazing his son at eye level, "I know you're scared of what would happen, but right now that world needs you. A hero isn't about being strong and having no fear, a hero is someone who defends those who can't defend themselves despite the fear. You are a Lionheart a line of courageous hero, but more importantly you are my son and I believe in you." Sparrow said reaffirming Spyro courage.

**Are you ready Spyro**, Theresa asked

"I am" Spyro replied full of conviction.

"Wait before you go, I have a gift for you son" Sparrow said bringing a out a his old armor folded neatly in his arms. This is the Knothole Knight armor, it has served me well in my days and I hope it would serve you just as well" Sparrow said

"Father, I don't know what to say... thank you" Spyro said accepting the armor. Sparrow channeled his will into the armor engulfing Spyro in the armor's protective shell. The armor was enchanted to fit the wearer the weight was the same no matter what size or form it was. Spyro superhuman strength could easily accommodate to the weight.

"Farewell my son, go save the Dragon Realms and come home safely" Sparrow said embracing Spyro.

"Goodbye, and I will, I promise" Spyro said hugging his father back.

**Now Spyro take my hand and I will transport us to the Dragon Realms**, Theresa said holding out her hand to Spyro. Spyro firmly took hold of Theresa's hand and watch as his surrounding blur out and replaced with a swamp.

Giant mushrooms that tower above the rest of the swamp darkening the area, The smaller mushrooms could easily be mistaken for trees. A river that gave the water a silvery appearance flowed through the swamp.

**Spyro, I will now break the illusion spell I placed on you all those years ago**, Theresa said placing a hand on Spyro's head.

Spyro form began change into that of a quadrupedal dragon, his armor changing with him. The golden armor shined brightly reflecting it light off of his scales giving Spyro the appearance of a golden dragon instead of a purple one. Around his limbs were golden bracers that covered his paws while his talons and claws were coaxed in shining silver steel. Gold plating covered his shoulder blades and tailbone while still leaving enough room for his wings to spread out its full length.

"Is this what being a dragon feels like?... It feels normal." Spyro stated

**It feels normal because originally you are a dragon and have always been one my illusion affected the physical plane, every movement you made the world treated you as if you were human**. Theresa explained, **This is where I found you, so this is where your journey begins**.

Then Theresa pulled out a string necklace with a small object the size of coin attached to it and placed it around his neck. **This is the guild seal the symbol of the Hero's Guild it is imbued with will energy which allows you to store and remove items from a sub pocket dimension and shall allow me to communicate with you when needed to. From this point you are on your own and I shall return when the time comes, good luck Spyro you have a long road ahead of you**. With that Theresa disappeared in flash of will.

Spyro look around his surrounding and took off in a random direction and soon reached a secluded area filled with cliffs. Time to do some experimenting, if he was dragon then he should be able fly evidenced by his wings. "Alright one, two, three!" Spyro flung himself off a cliff only to land face first in a pile mud. "Not as easy as I expect it would" he groaned.

After several attempts and small craters, Spyro finally manages to take flight, "This is amazing! I can fly!" Spyro exclaimed doing several aerial loops, he felt exhilarated being so high up in air. But unfortunately Spyro was so enveloped in flying he didn't notice he was heading towards a giant spider web until he ended up crashing into it. "Talk about about a crashing landing, at least I landed somewhere soft this time" Spyro groaned.

Then he felt the web vibrate, he turn to see a large spider charging right at him! Spyro struggled against the sticky pull of the spider web but it was futile, spider began wrapping him inside a cocoon. "There is no way am I going to be a Spider's breakfast!" Spyro yelled he began to recall what his father taught him about will and how to use it. He looked inside of himself trying to find his will energy.

"Com'on focus...focus... there!" Spyro began channelling his energy building up a spell, just when the Spider was about to sink its fangs into him, Spyro released a breath of fire, burning both the spider and its web. Unfortunately for Spyro he was still on the web, his wings still trapped inside a mess of silk causing him to land face first into the ground creating yet another crater. "I think thats enough flying for one day." Spyro groan and trudged deeper into the swamp, hopefully aways from more spider.


	3. Cynder the Black Dragonesss

Hey guys welcome back to the story. Most of the writing goes to TheDudeMan400. PM him about his flaws and help him improve.

* * *

Chapter 3: Cynder the Black Dragoness

Thirteen years ago the other egg that was casted into the silver river drifted down stream and was found by a family of dragonflies, wondering what was inside the egg. What hatch from the egg was black baby dragoness, took her in and raised her as their own. They named her Cynder and she grew up with Sparx, a dragonfly that was born on the same day. The pair grew up as pair of somewhat normal siblings, with the standard love/hate relationship.

"Hey blackie!" Sparx called trying to rile Cynder up again. Sparx loved to push his luck with Cynder, annoying her in every way possible.

Cynder was annoyed by the nickname given to her. "Hey! I thought I told you stop giving me these ridiculous nicknames glow stick!" Cynder exclaimed as Sparx flew to Cynder and poked her.

"Tag you're it!" Sparx yelled before flying away. Cynder growled with anger chasing after Sparx in a fit of rage like she usually does. She chased Sparx all across the swamp trying to catch him, Sparx looked over his shoulder and saw Cynder catching up fast he looked around then had an Idea, he flew over a to another area where roots hang over a small gap in the ground.

Sparx turned around and teased Cynder "What's the matter Cynder? Can't fly? Oh, that's right, you walk everywhere. Mmm, that's too bad." This angered Cynder more. She charged acrossed the bridge of roots and continued chasing after Sparx. After just barely 10 seconds, "Aaah, must be tough to lose all the time, Cyn-..." A Frogweed manages to catch Sparx with its long tongue. "Alright, let me outta here, you overgrown fungus!" Sparx yelled from the inside of the Frogweed. "Cynder, seriously, lend me a hand here, will ya sis?"

"Geez Sparxs I dunno, Frogweeds gotta eat too." Cynder tsked obviously finding this hilarious.

Cynder please do something! Anything! Whack it! I'm your brother, my wings are getting moldy!" Sparx pleaded. Cynder just sighed as much as she disliked Sparx he was still her brother, she quickly used her talons to clawed the Frogweed causing it to spitted out Sparx.

"Ugghhh... now I smell almost as bad as you do." Sparx said.

"Is that suppose to be an insult?" Cynder furiously asked. Sparx said nothing and just flew away quickly. She chased Sparx yet again whacking and bash away a couple of Frogweeds and overgrown roots in her way. Sparx flew into a fossilized serpent. "Hey, that's cheating! We're not allowed in there!"

"Pffft... Excuses, excuses. Catch up or give up, chunky!" Sparx said with a cocky grin.

"Did you just call me fat!" Cynder exclaimed steaming with anger "Oh you're so dead when I catch you! She used her horns to bash the fossilized serpent teeth apart so she may fit through. She entered the giant serpent looking around for Sparx. "Now where could that little glow stick gone now?" She asked herself as prowled around, her eyes leering from side to side.

"Has anyone seen a giant black thing around here? I seemed to have lost mine." Sparx joked around "You know, this is getting a little boring... aah AAAH" A ape large swoop down and stuffed him into a small wooden cage.

"Sparx!" Cynder yelled. She dashed to where the sound came from. Cynder knew what she had to do to save her brother again. She used her known fighting instinct to defeat several apes that took her brother. During the fight the apes manages to encircle her, then leader began to throw dynamites around her she no escape.

Then a golden figure swooped down to her rescue and picked her up bridal style. This mysterious figure spat out fire from his mouth incarcerating the apes, remaining apes scrambling around in panic from the heat and some were taken out by the blast of the dynamites. The ape leader was shocked, he dropped Sparx's cage and ushered an order to the remaining apes left "Get them! I have to report this to Lord Lucien!" he ordered before escaping.

Cynder was shocked, not by the sudden rescue,but by her rescuer's appearance, he looks almost like her, was he perhaps the same type of dragonfly as her. Her rescuer landed and gently place her down before facing the remaining apes.

He swerve through the apes, dodging their swipes, he used his tail to trip one of the apes before ducking a swipe from another ape behind him, getting on his front paws he mule kicked the ape.

He charged at them sending one of them flying into the air, doing quick simultaneous combos of clawing and kicking he brought his tail downward smacking the ape back down towards it's comrades.

He sent torrent of fire pushing them back, forcing them to retreat. After he saw that all the apes have left he broke Sparx out of his cage before turning to Cynder.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked. She blushed slightly then a surge anger and indignation went through her thinking that he was looking down on her, she huffed and slapped her tail into his face. "Ow, what was that for?" He exclaimed nursing his cheek.

"That was for saving me! I am not some damsel in distress" Cynder said, then kissed him on the cheek where she slapped him, "And that was for saving me."

"Cynders got a boyfriend" Sparx chanted teasing Cynder as he flew out of the broken cage.

"Choose your next words wisely glow stick or they might end up being you last!" Cynder growled shutting Sparx up.

Her savior blushed from her kiss. "Wow, dad was right, girls are confusing" The figure mumbled. He earned another slap to the face.

"I heard that!" Cynder said. "So who are you anyway?"

"I'm Spyro, Spyro Lionheart... a simple traveler of sorts." Spyro replied catching himself before he introduced himself as a prince, he was a prince in Albion but here he held no such title..

"Spyro? What kind of stupid name is that!" Sparx laughed earning a glare from Spyro, not that Sparx could see behind Spyro's visor.

Spyro spat out a spark of fire out of his maw at Sparxs. "Hey! Watch it you almost torched me dude!" Sparx exclaimed.

"That was kinda the point. What's your name then, Glowstick?" Spyro retorted using the same insult Cynder used earlier, Cynder tried to suppress a snicker at his comment.

"My names Cynder and this is my older yet, immature brother Sparx." Cynder introduced

"Hey I resent that!" Sparx commented, "So Goldy how did you do that whole... fire breathing thing?" Sparx asked.

"Nothing too complicated, just simple reapplication of the concept of Will energy and usage" Spyro said not really explaining anything.

"Well alright then keep your secrets." Sparx said dropping the subject "Hey Cynder, we should probably get home before we get into trouble."

Seeing that the two siblings were fine without him now Spyro began to turn to leave, "Wait!" Cynder stopped him, "If you don't have a place to stay you can come with us to our place." Cynder suggested.

"What! Cynder are you crazy! You can't just invite random people to home!" Sparx whispered fiercely only to relent against Cynder's glare.

"Thank you but it's alright, I don't want to be a burden to you" Spyro replied courteously.

"No I insist, you've just saved us it's the very least we can do plus it's not very safe to travel at night" Cynder insisted.

Spyro could see the her point, the towering mushroom stalks have already blocked out a majority of the sun and visibility would be reduced to nothing at night. "Very well if you insist, lead on."

Line Break

Eventually they reached a small community of hives hanging from mushroom tree branches. Cynder and Sparx led Spyro to their home, it was a small hive hanging of a low branch of a hollowed out mushroom tree. At first their parents were afraid Spyro but Cynder and Sparx quickly reassured them and began to recount the events that had happened.

" So I'm just about ready to blow the top off that place and kick that guy's booty, when Cynder's boyfriend here swoops down and let loose with some serious flame, dude... No Joke. Flames. From the mouth!" Sparx gave his version of what and Cynder blushed at the boyfriend comment.

"Thank you for saving them mr..." Nina, Cynder's mom thanked then realizing she never got Spyro's name.

"Spyro, Spyro Lionheart, and it was nothing I was only trying to help ma'am" Spyro replied humbly.

"Some help. You nearly turned me to ashes, dude." Sparx complained.

"Only because you deserved it." Cynder muttered rolling her eyes, before turning to her parents, "Mom, dad, is it okay if Spyro stays with us, at least for the night please." She begged her parents using the cutesiest voice she could muster, in which her parents couldn't say no to her when she was like this.

"Of course sweetheart, why don't show Spyro around while your mother and I talk." Flash, Cynder's dad said.

"Thanks dad, come on Spyro this way." She thanked and began giving a rather reluctant Spyro a tour of the area, with Sparx following along.

Seeing that Sparx and Cynder out of hearing range, Flash turned to his wife, "Honey we need to talk, I think it's time we told Cynder the truth."

"What! Why now? She has been perfectly fine without knowing the truth." Nina said hesitant to tell Cynder the truth even though she knew this day would come eventually.

"I know, but with Spyro here she would no doubt have questions, she has always been smart, she knew she was different from the other dragonflies, she deserves to know." Flash reasoned.

"I know, you're right, but what do we say to her." Nina asked.

"Everything" he replied.

Line break

They found Cynder showing Spyro her room in the hollowed out mushroom stalk, "Sweetheart, we need to talk" Nina said still reluctant to tell Cynder the truth.

"Yeah mom?" Cynder asked worried if her parents changed their minds.

"Your mother and I have been thinking and we've decided that it's time to tell you the truth" Flash said. Now Cynder was excited and nervous at the same time, she always had a feeling her parents were keeping secrets from her, secrets about who she really is.

"Fourteen years ago, your mother and I were awaiting were anticipating the hatching of your brother, when we heard a commotion outside. We saw a egg, black as night drifting down the Silver River, we gathered around the egg wondering what was inside of it, the egg shook nearly ready to hatch." Flash began.

"The egg hatched shortly after your brother's, what was inside the egg was a baby black... well we didn't know what it was but gave us quite a scare. It was frightening yet at same time fascinated us, the other dragonflies were in an uproar trying to decide the fate of newly born hatchling. Eventually it was decide that we would take in the hatchling and raise it as one of our own. That hatchling was you Cynder" Nina said finishing their tale.

Cynder's lips were pursed, she was trying to absorb all this new information she was hearing, "So... I'm not really your daughter... am I." Cynder said her voice quivering slightly. Her eyes were glossy, fighting back tears threatening to spill. She had somewhat known she wasn't their real daughter, she had been prepared to hear this, but didn't change how badly it hurt to actually hear it.

"No, that where you're wrong Cynder!" Spyro interjected, "Even if they're not your parents by blood, you are still their daughter. So what if you're not related by blood, family means that you love one another unconditionally. I was adopted same as you Cynder, my family loves me just as yours does." Spyro said.

"It's true sweetheart, we love you and Sparx with every fiber of our being" Nina said embracing Cynder while her father and Sparx did the same.

"I love you mom, dad, and even you too Sparx" She said embracing in their family hug. Spyro couldn't help but smile at the family.

"I suppose it's getting late, it time for everyone to get some rest." Flash said. Spyro took a glance outside to see Flash was right it was pitch black aside from the bright glows from the nocturnal fireflies flying about.

The family said their goodnights before heading to their respective sleeping resident. "You can sleep in here with me" Cynder said indicating the hollowed out stalk they were currently in.

"Night Spyro, oh and thanks." Cynder yawned before laying down.

"What for?" Spyro asked, he got no response Cynder was already asleep, but with the eventful day she had who could blame her.

**Spyro, I have been tracking your progress and I see you've made some new interesting acquaintances. **Spyro was alarmed but quickly regained his composure when heard Theresa from his guild seal. **I have seen that** **they will soon be necessary in helping you in your goal. **Theresa said.

"What? I'm not about to drag innocent bystanders into this!" Spyro said

**The destinies are already intertwined with yours Spyro, and you must remember no hero has ever accomplished their goals alone, not even you father. **Theresa said before the seal went silent.

Spyro sighed, he grasped his guild seal and activated it's subspace pocket. Spyro's armor dissipated, giving Spyro's scales back it's original purple color. Spyro soon laid down and drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**YOU'VE FAILED!? I SENT YOU ON A SIMPLE SCOUTING MISSION AND YOU'VE FAILED! **Lucien roared. Lucien figure was shrouded in dark shadows only his glowing red eyes visible.

"Forgive me my lord Lucien! It wasn't my fault this dragon showed up and..." The ape leader begged thinking up of an excuse.

**A dragon? Tell me, was it of those infernal guardians? **Lucien asked

"N...no it was a small young dragon about this big." The ape leader using his hands to measure.

**A CHILD! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOUR ENTIRE SQUAD WAS KILLED BY A MERE CHILD! **Lucien roar in anger.

"Please my lord! Give me another chance!" The ape leader begged.

**Very well, because of your loyalty I shall give you one last chance at redemption. Find the dragon and capture it, return to me successful or don't return at all! **Lucien prompted

"Yes my lord thank you my lord! I will not fail you this time" The ape leader said before exiting Lucien's chamber.

* * *

Okay thanks for reading this chapter. Look forward for the next chapter. To all you readers who reads this story, stay awesome!


	4. Beetles and Dragonflies

Sorry for not posting chapters in a long time. I hoped that you guys all stayed awesome. TheDudeMan400 and I had a writers block. So again, PM TheDudeMan400 and tell him about his repeating writing flaws.

* * *

Chapter 4: Beetles and Dragonflies

Spyro soon woke at dawn, it was usually uncharacteristic of him to wake up so early but being in a new unknown environment tend to keep him alert. A instinct he learned that one time his father took him out camping and stray hobbes wandered in trying to capture him, luckily his father was there to slay them.

He yawned silently and stretched his muscle loosening them before activating his seal and allowing his armor to wrap around him. Seeing Cynder was still he asleep he decided it was as good a time as any to check his inventory. If he remembered correctly from the stories of his his father's exploits the guild seal also functioned as a subspace pocket to store items.

"Let see here..." Spyro began to empty his items from subspace one by one.

"Two standard Health and Will potions, that will come in handy." Putting the potion vials aways he began to continued to check his items.

"A package form Barnum? Where'd come from?" Opening the package revealed a few items of interest, although most of them were useless junk.

"Let see here..." The first items were a bunch of tiny books now bigger than the size of his paw

Introducing Barnum's Shrunk-a-fide edition of Garth's works, which include: The Introduction to Will, Will Theory, Basic Alchemy and so much more!

Spyro sighed, opening the books to see that the print was shrunk to the point of illegibility for the naked eye to see, leave it up to Barnum to turn some of the most treasured books in Albion into worthless nicknacks.

Tossing them aside he moved on to the next object. The next item was a set of some sort of technological armor, it was dragonized to fit a dragon most likely due to the shift in dimensions.

Proudly introducing a conjoint expenditure Barnum's and Faraday's Experimental Industrial Knight Suit! Always wanted to be an industrial age cyborg? Well, now you can at least look like one. The outfit comprises a helmet, gloves, boots, gauntlets and armour.

Spyro didn't know who Faraday was, but knowing Barnums inventions, there was always a catch, whether if it was a bug, a glitch or whatever else, and words experimental didn't really help it's case either. Spyro put that away in his seal and pulled out the last item in his possession.

"My old teddy bear? How'd this get here?" Spyro said picking up the Teddy bear then saw a note attached to it.

A little something to remind you of home.

-love dad

"Thanks dad" he said smiling before placing the teddy bear away.

He then saw Cynder waking up, "Morning Spyro" She yawned greeting him

"Morning Cynder" He greeted back

"Hey Spyro, can I ask you a question?." Cynder began

"Ask away." Spyro replied

."What exactly are we? And where do we come from?" She asked.

"I know that we're dragons, but as for where... I don't really know." Spyro replied.

"How do you not know where we came from." Cynder questioned.

"I have only recently discovered my dragon heritage. I have come from a land far away to find answers." Spyro stated.

Cynder nodded understanding Spyro's situation but her shoulders slumped seeing as Spyro was just as clueless as she was. "I understand, but can you answer me another questions?" Cynder asked.

"Sure." Spyro said. Spyro did not mind Cynder asking him questions.

"How did you learn how to fly and breathe fire." Cynder asked wanting to know how to do the same, maybe then Sparx would stop taunting her of her inability to fly and if not she could threaten to torch him.

"I learned how to fly from trial and error, and believe me it was anything but enjoyable especially when you're wearing armor that weighs over ton. As for breathing fire..." Spyro was cut off when Sparx entered the room.

"It seems you two love birds are awake". Sparx laughed.

"Oh, shut up Sparx, what you want". Cynder grumbled irritatedly annoyed by Sparx's sudden intrusion.

"Nothing really, I'm just here to annoy you". Sparx smirked with his shit eating grin.

"Mission accomplished. Now leave!" Cynder growled.

Sparx ignored her, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and guess you're new here in the swamp". Sparx said addressing Spyro.

"Was it really that obvious?" Spyro asked

"Let's just say you stuck out like a sore thumb when you came in and swept my sister off her feet yesterday." Sparx smirked seeing his sister's face doing a very good impression of an overly ripe tomato. "Anyhow, I thought me and Cynder would show you around the swamp." Sparx continued.

"I would be grateful if you would show me around, but I don't want to impose anymore than I already have." Spyro said

Sparx was set on giving Spyro a tour and wouldn't take no for an answer "Oh, stop being a stick in the mud com'on!" Sparx exclaimed and shot out the entrance.

Spyro sweatdropped at Sparx's enthusiasm but followed after him nonetheless. "Don't mind him Spyro, Sparx is excited to lord his 'almighty knowledge' over newcomers, but he does have a point, it dangerous to wander around the Swamp with directions especially during times like these." Cynder said trailing after Spyro

"What do you mean Cynder?" Spyro asked as they follow Sparx, who for the most part was being ignored as he gave his tour.

"A while back a nasty tribe of beetles came to swamp and began terrorizing the dragonfly village destroying everything in sight. We had been able to keep the hoard away for the most part, but you still see the damaged cause because of them." Cynder explained, Spyro surveyed the area around him seeing several destroyed dragonfly nests and grieving families who lost a loved one in one of the raids.

Sparx for the most part oblivious to the conversation Spyro and Cynder was having and continued on his tour, then suddenly Cynder began to notice a faint buzzing noise from the background. 'Beetles!' she realized.

"Sparx! Sparx! It's the Beetles!" Cynder called to get her brother's attention

"What, wha?" Sparx said as his mind was coming to the current situation. He realized the faint buzzing noise from the background. "What's that little buzzing noise?" Sparx asked.

"Ugh," Cynder said while giving herself a facepaw, "didn't you just hear what I said a few seconds ago? It's the Beetles they're here!"

"The Beetle!? Oh man!, on man! What are we going to do they'll kill! No they'll eat us! Wait No they'll kill us and eat us!" Sparx screamed panicking zooming by left and right.

"Calm down!" Spyro ordered emulating the same authoritative of his father when he was addressing his subjects in court. Sparx stopped immediately becoming attentive to Spyro's words.

"This is no time to panic, we must warn the village of the impending danger" Spyro said stating the most reasonable course of action.

"Then we have no time to waste!" Sparx said with new found confidence.

The sky began to darken as if a thick cloud blocked the sun over their heads "Uhh... boys, I think we have a problem..." Cynder said nervously look over above the mushroom tops.

Spyro and Sparx looked up to see a thick swarm of beetles blanketing the sky.

"Can we panic now?" Sparx said his new found confidence quickly fading away.

"We have to go... now!" Spyro yelled. The trio quickly made their way back to village.

The trio ran as fast as their legs (wings in Sparx's case) carry them but they were still too far away from the village.

"There's no way... we'll be able to... reach the village in time... at this rate." Spyro panted.

"I know a shortcut, this way!" Sparx claimed diving through the tall grass onto a beaten path. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, neither of them were confident in Sparx's shortcut but they were running out time.

"Shit! Beetles up head!" Sparx swore

Normally Spyro wouldn't consent to swearing, but given the current situation it seemed justified. "They must have broken off the main hoard, just keep running."

The three were dodging the attacks from the beetles and running towards the village. Spyro turned around every few seconds to use his fire breath to give more breathing room.

Searching his surroundings for something to cut off the beetles path, then he saw a large rotten tree shroom up ahead and got an idea.

"You guys go on ahead I'll catch up!" Spyro said.

"Spyro are you crazy!" Cynder exclaimed.

"Trust me! I have a plan! Spyro said.

"Whatever you're planning Spyro make it quick, just don't go dieing on us." Sparx said seriously.

Cynder was awed as how serious Sparx was sounding right now, she had never seen him so serious before.

"Because if you do Cynder would never forgive you for not finishing your date with her." Sparx finished laughing at his own joke.

Never mind he was still the same annoying pest she knew her whole life.

Spyro dashed off to the base of rotten stalk and started ramming in to it. The stalk began to shake and lean before coming down in a loud crash right in front of the path way.

The beetles attempted to fly over the fallen stalk but Spyro used his fire breath to set the tree ablaze. The beetles were burned to a crisp before they were able to fly across seeing as his handy work was done he should go rejoin the others.

Turning back around and running, he caught up with Cynder and Sparx. "Spyro you're back! What happened?" Cynder asked.

"I've dealt with the beetles following us. How far are we from the village?" Spyro asked

"Just up ahead, com'on!" Sparx ushered. The trio managed to make it the village before the hoard.

"We have to warn everyone!" Spyro said. "Everyone evacuate the village the Beetles are coming."

The trio began yelling their warnings to everyone, the villagers ignored them believing they were only pulling a prank.

"They're not listening! The Beetles are going to be here an..." Cynder was cut off by a the sounds of the Beetle swarm, "Oh no we're too late!"

The hoard blanketed over the skies casting a shadow of darkness on the village, the villagers began scrambling in a panic.

"Something's wrong." Spyro observed.

"Of course there's something wrong the beeltes are attacking the village" Sparx screeched

"That's just it, they're not attacking, it's almost like" a loud steady crashing marched through the swampy forest slowly growing louder "they're running awaying from something..." Spyro said

The tall mushroom stalks fell being pushed aside by a large entity Spyro had heard of in his father's tales. It was huge a large dead tree protruded from it's hunched back the roots still hung wrapping firmly all over the monster's body which was composed of hard stone. It red eyes peered out from it warped face.

"Troll.." Spyro gasped from disbelief. It roared announcing its presence to all that heard it.

A lone ape rode on the troll's shoulder, yelling through a brass bullhorn he announced, "Dragonflies you are here by charged with harboring a criminal, the Golden Dragon! In the name of Lord Lucien you shall burn!"

The troll tore a chunk of land mass and launched it destroying several buildings and killing tens of dragonflies. It laughed gleefully at the destruction.

"We have to do something! Its destroying the village!" Cynder exclaimed

"What can we do that thing is huge!" Sparx yelled.

It was true the stories Spyro grew up with, trolls were no bigger than a two-story house! This thing was easily as big as Castle Bowerstone!

Spyro and Cynder got into their fighting position, two young dragons and a dragonfly against a seemingly impossible odd, but at the very least they have to try.

They got to the foot of troll trying to hack and slash it, but it was futile the troll's hide was as tough as the stone it emulates. All they managed to do was cause sparks from the friction and irritate the troll.

The ape peered down from his perch and saw the two trying to hack the trolls feet, "there they are crush them!" he ordered. The troll slammed down its hand on them, thankfully the two dragons avoided it but the shock wave threw Cynder across the field before skidding to a stop.

"Cynder!" Spyro cried out worried about her. He ran over to her to see if was alright.

"Ugg... I'm alright" Cynder groaned getting up off the floor.

He was relived to see her get back up, a little dazed but nothing too serious as far as he saw. 'I have to stop this before anyone else got hurt' he thought to himself with renewed conviction. He saw the trolls hand was stuck in the dirt, "Stay here." He ordered, Cynder was about to protest but Spyro had already sprung into action climbing up the troll's massive arm to confront the ape.

The troll finally manage to yank its arm free trying to shake Spyro off, but Spyro was persistent he kept clinging on and advancing when he had the chance. "He's getting up! Stop him!" The ape ordered. The troll began slamming his other hand on its arm to crush the dragon. Spyro saw the hand incoming and lost his grip, he was falling gritting his teeth he used his wings to propel him forward. His claws sliding alongside the arm causing spark to fly as he tried to find a grip, then he felt his claw cut something. The giant troll roared in pain, Spyro didn't know what he cut but he did know that he didn't have time to dwell on it now, he continued his ascent up to the troll's shoulder.

"You!" The ape pointed at the young dragon, but before he could say or do anything else Spyro sprung forward wrapping his claws around the ape's throat.

"Call off the troll NOW! Spyro ordered. The ape laughed in his face, Spyro tightened his grip.

"You think...I'm...a...afraid of you...I have...NOTHING...to lose...and EVERYTHING...to gain!" The ape choked out, he lashed out grabbing the young dragon by the neck and lurched rolling off the troll's shoulders. The two were falling and rolling in the air, Spyro desperatly trying to pry off the apes hands while the ape was screeching in primal tongue. They were nearing the ground, Spyro had no other option using his claws he cut off the ape's hand causing the ape to fall to it's death. Spyro used his wings to slow his descent.

The apes hands fell limply off Spyro's neck, he looked at his blood covered claws then at the ape who life was slowly fading from his eyes. Sure Spyro had killed those other apes earlier but to have blood soaked on his hands and seeing his opponents lifeless body made him sick to his stomach.

"Spyro! are you alright!" Cynder said with Sparxs flying right behind her, "We saw you fall."

"I'm fine." he assured them, but now they have a bigger problem without orders the troll is free to destroy anything it pleases. There's got to be a way to defeat this thing! Thinking back to stories his father told him about troll...

"Nerves..." He muttered he remember his father said something about nerves and that time when he cut something on the troll's arm, it was a nerve! His strategic began to concoct a plan, it seems those four years of strategy classes didn't go to waste after all.

"Cynder! Strafe around his perimeter and find his nerve points! Keep about five feet of distance from it!" Spyro commanded. Cynder did as she was told she placed her trust in Spyro to know what he's doing. Spyro was distracting the troll long enough until Cynder found it's weak spots. Weaving though the attacks with rapid speeds that he suddenly attained. Thinking it was just because his adrenalin pumping though him, he dismissed it.

"Do they look look like those?" Cynder asked as she pointed to the spot.

"Yes! That's it!" Spyro shouted, "Follow me!" Spyro waited until both of the troll's arm slammed to the ground. As expected the troll's hands got stuck into the dirt again. Spyro ran up the arm with Cynder close behind. Cynder started attacking the weak points on the right and Spyro attacked it's weak points on the left. As the last of the weak point was destroyed Spyro and Cynder jumped off of the troll and watch it fall face first into the flooring. "Woah, that was intense" They both said in unison. They look at each other and laughed. When they both stopped laughing.

"Hey where's Sparx?" Cynder said, noticing that that it was quite. She heard a muffled sound coming from underneath her. She lifted her paw and saw on the ground where her paw was. "Sparx? What are you doing under my paw?"

Sparx responded with a question "What was your paw doing on my face?" Sparx got up and hovered in front of her face.

An argument was about to break between both siblings, but Spyro intervened. "Guys, all that matters is that we're safe."

* * *

Back in Albion in Bowerstone castle, King Lionheart was hosting the anniversary of Albion.

He had invited several guests, none of the nobles but the common people that he befriended and helped him on his journey many years ago, among them were Barnum and Hannah "The Hammer" they were still waiting on Garth and much to his exasperation Reaver, he might not like Reaver he was still one of the Heroes. Also attending was several war veterans that fought in the war unfortunately neither Walter nor Swift could make it, Walter was on his second Honeymoon with his wife on the South Islands and Swift was never one for parties.

Gunshots rang out at the doorway, many of the guest ducked their heads, Sparrow instinctively reach to his side for gun but he remember he didn't carry one anymore, he looked to see who shot the gun and surprise surprise it was none other than the flamboyant jackass Reaver.

"Good day everyone the one and only Reaver has arrived." He said pompously as he walked in with his lackey.

"Reaver put your gun away before I'm force to shove it up your ass!" Hannah growled. Sparrow couldn't agree more but Hannah was being a bit too lenient.

"Of course, it would be rude to eat while carrying a gun isn't it" Reaver laughed with his shit eating grin.

He gave his gun to his lackey before heading over to Barnum, "Oh, I remember you, you're that photographer I shot, I do hope you'd forgive me for that little incident" He said without a hint of sincerity and almost in a sarcastic way. All while he was talking to hapless inventor he skillfully used his feet to kick a bottle of champagne out from Barnum's satchel and land land on his foot before being rolled silently on the floor.

"Uhh... right yes of course..." Barnum said wearily, Reaver patted his shoulder uttered a word of thanks and left, but not before slipping a different bottle of champagne into the inventor's bag.

Reaver sat down in open chair, "Now we just have to wait for Garth, then we can get this party started." Hannah said happily.

"Oh, about that it seems Garth isn't going to make it" Reaver said off offhandedly

"What do you mean Reaver?" Sparrow asked his eyes leered at Reaver suspiciously.

"He is rather indisposed right now with his advancing age and all that." Reaver said, "It's too bad really he's really missing out, let's eat shall we?"

Sparrow suspected Reaver had something to do with Garth's nonattendance but he had no proof so he dismissed but he would be keeping a weary eye on him.

Reaver's lackey went over to his master's food, but Reaver stopped him, it's fine you don't need to taste test this I trust my dear friend, the king, did not poison my dish." He said.

Sparrow wished he thought of that sooner, 'a little poison should shut up that conniving weasel up for good' He though amusingly

The meal was quiet the guest ate silently as they listen to the music playing in the background. After the meal Barnum brought out a bottle of champagne and distributed to the guest.

"A toast! to the King of Albion!" Barnum declared. But before anyone had the chance to drink a jingle rang out of Barnum's satchel. "Whoops, so sorry!" he said embarrassingly he pulled out a strange device and brought it up to the side of his face. "Hello? Is it that important? Fine very well then. Goodbye."

"Is something the wrong Barnum?" Sparrow asked?

"No, no its nothing wrong, it just somethings come up and need my supervision that's all. Go on and celebrate without me," he excused himself and left

"Very well then..." Sparrow said slowly then drank his cup of wine as did everyone else.

The next thing Sparrow knew he began feeling weak like all his strength was being drained, his head was pounding and his heart racing, his body convulsed and he began vomiting blood. He looked around seeing all his guest were the same except one.

"Reaver..." He growled out glaring at the man standing with his grin on his face his lackey dead on the table.

Sparrow reached out to Reaver cursing his name before darkness overtook him.

On that day the King of Albion passed away...

* * *

Okay that's the end of that chapter.

Now on to other business, I've found that the Spyro games were too linear so I am accepting side quest requests and suggestions.


End file.
